Her Blue Knight
by BratzgirlS
Summary: Stephanie moved back to lazy town after a break up. Will she find love again? ss
1. Chapter 1

Her blue knight

Stephanie now 22 was on her way to lazy town with her new friend Becky. She was moving there after a bad break up.

"I can't wait to meet your friends." said Becky

"You'll love them especially Sportacus he perfect!" said Stephanie

"The guy who wrote you everyday?"asked Becky

"Yeah, i can't believe Robbie Rotten has his own town and he's Sportacus's best friend besides me!" said Stephanie

"So, Sportacus is just a friend?" asked Becky

"Yeah, why?" Asked Stephanie

"Because all you do is talk about him. I think your in love with him." said Becky

"Is it that obvious?" asked Stephanie

"Yeah but if it true why did you date Chad?" Becky asked

"I was tying to get over him. It didn't work by the way." said Stephanie

"Maybe he's in love with you to." said Becky

"No way he'll think it's a school girl cush."  
said Stephanie

"Did you tell your uncle that we'er opening a flower shop?" asked Becky

"Yeah he's going to help us find a build to used." said Stephanie

Stephanie's pink car pull up to her uncle's house.

"We'er here!" Stephanie said

Milford came running outside and hugged Stephanie.

"You look beautiful i've miss you." said Milford

"Thank you i've miss you to. This is my friend Becky Becky this is my uncle Milford." said Stephanie

"Nice to meet you Mayor Meanswell." Becky said

"You to now come in everybodys here but Sportacus he's cleaning up his ship."  
Milford said

"I can't wait to see him!" Stephanie said

"I bet you can't." said Becky

went inside to say hi to everybody.

In the airship Sportacus was cleaning when Robbie came up.

"Hey, Sporty." said Robbie

"Still can't say my name." said Sportacus

"It's a nickname anyway are you almost done. Pinky here i saw her car." Robbie said

"Yeah let's go." said Sportacus

They climbed down and started walking to the mayor's house.

"Are you going to tell Stephanie your in love with her?" asked Robbie

"No i don't want to scare her off. Please don't say something." Sportacus said

"Ok i won't but she should know." Robbie said

Sportacus knocked on the mayor's door and the mayor opened it.

"Sportacus, Robbie your here come in."  
Milford said

Inside Trixie was talking to Stephanie, Bessie and Becky were making a cake, Ziggy, Stingy and Pixel sitting on the couch talking and Milford went to put on music.

"I'm going to talk to Stephanie." Sportacus said

"Ok, i'm going to help with the cake." said Robbie walking away.

Sportacus walked up to Stephanie.  
She was beautiful in blue jeans shorts and pink top.

"Hi Stephanie and Trixie." said Sportacus

"Hi i'm going to find my boyfriend, Pixel."  
said Trixie walking away.

"Sportacus i've miss you!" said Stephanie

"I've miss you to. How are you?" asked Sportacus

"Better now that i'm here. My boyfriend cheated on me but i'm moving here and opening a flower shop with Becky the girl i told about." Stephanie said

"I'm sorry but i'm glad your moving back."  
Sportacus said

Meanwhile Trixie saw Becky watching Sportacus and Stephanie.

"They're cute together." Trixie said

"Yeah they are. Stephanie deserves a good guy." said Becky

"Sportacus as good as they good come. He'll treat her like a princess." said Trixie

"If they get together." said Becky

"They will." Trixie said

Please review 


	2. A New Day Chapter 2

A new day

Stephanie woke the next day feeling great. She got up and got dress then went to the kitchen.

"Good morning." said Stephanie

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Becky asked

"Great, what do you want to do today?"  
Stephanie asked

"Well, your Uncle said he had the perfect two places for us so we can look at them then Trixie wants to go shopping. Do you want to come?" Becky asked

"No thanks Sportacus wants to have lunch with me so i think i'll go to the airship after we look at those places."  
said Stephanie

"How much did you tell Sportacus about Chad anyway?" asked Becky

"Just that he cheated on me." answered Stephanie

"Not that he took your money or that he used to beat you?" Becky asked

"Not yet but i will." Stephanie said

"You better because i'm not hiding it from him." said Becky

"I'll tell him at lunch ok." said Stephanie

Just then Milford came out.

"You girls ready?" he asked

"Yeah let's go." they both said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Three hours later Stephanie and Sportacus were done with lunch and sitting on his couch.

"Do you want a sports candy?" Sportacus asked

"No thanks but i've got something to tell you." said Stephanie

"Ok, what is it?" Sportacus asked

"Chad didn't just cheat on me." Stephanie said

"What else did he do?" asked Sportacus scare of the answer.

"He beat me." Stephanie said

"When did it start?" Sportacus asked

"A year after we started to date. He would get mad and hit me." said Stephanie

"How long were you together?" Sportacus asked

"Six years, Becky talk me out of being with him. She tryed before but i thought he loved me then i found him with another girl." Stephanie said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sportacus asked

"I was embarrassed anyway it's over now i want to tell you about these places me and Becky found." Stephanie said then started to talk about them.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

An hour later Sportacus went to Robbie's house telling him what Stephanie had said.

"Wow, i can't believe someone would hit Stephanie." Robbie said

"I can't either but of course i didn't know so i couldn't help." said a mad Sportacus.

"I know you're mad but it doesn't help now." Robbie said

"I guess you're right but what do i do now?" asked Sportacus

"Show her your a man and that Chad was just a boy. Take her in your arm's and treat her like a woman. Kiss her and be romantic." Robbie said

"I don't know about this." Sportacus said

"Trust me Stephanie needs that and from you. Stephanie needs to feel wanted and loved i can't think of anyone better then you for that." Robbie said

"Are you sure?" asked Sportacus

"Trust me Sporty she needs this and you."  
Robbie said

"Ok, i'll try." said Sportacus

Robbie was happy he could help and that he and Sportacus were friends.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

That night Stephanie and Becky Were unpacking at their new house.

"Did you have fun with Trixie?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah, how did it go with Sportacus?" asked Becky

"Good, it was nice being alone with him.  
He was kind of mad i didn't tell him but it end up being ok. Hey what did you do for dinner?" Stephanie asked

"I got dinner with Pixle. Did you eat with Sportacus?" Becky asked

"Yeah, we had pizza." Stephanie said

There was a knock at the door. Stephanie opened it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Stephanie

(Whose there? Review and let me know.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 Meeting the ex

"What, no kiss Stephanie?" Chad said

"Not for you!" snapped Becky

"What are you doing here Chad? I moved to get away from you." Stephanie said

"Can't we talk about that? I still love you." said Chad

"She doesn't love you. She's in love with someone else. So get out of here." said Becky

"Fine but i'm staying at the lazy town inn and i'm not leaving." Chad said then left.

"Are you ok?" asked Becky

"Yeah let's go to bed." Stephanie said

"Good night." said Becky

"Good night." Stephanie said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

The next day Sportacus went to Stephanie's house but somebody was talking to her when he got there.

"Hi Stephanie, whose your friend?" asked Sportacus

"This is Chad. Chad this is Sportacus." said Stephanie

"Nice to meet you." Chad said

"I wish i could say the same. I thought we could have lunch Stephanie." said Sportacus

"I'm sorry but i've got to help Becky set up the flower shop maybe we could have dinner tonight." said Stephanie

"No way i'm taking you to dinner tonight." said Chad

"Chad." Stephanie said

"That's ok i get you all day tomorrow."  
Sportacus said

"Perfect i'll see ya tomorrow." said Stephanie

"Ok, bye." Sportacus said

"Bye Sportacus." said Stephanie

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

A hour later Sportacus told Robbie about Chad.

"Wait, what do you mean Chad's here?"  
Robbie asked

"I saw him with Stephanie then i ran into Becky. She said he got last night and he's staying at the lazy town inn." Sportacus said

"And they're having dinner tonight?" Robbie asked

"Yeah but i get her all day tomorrow." said Sportacus

"Make it the best day of her life." said Robbie

"I plan to." Sportacus said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

That night Robbie was outside of the lazy town inn waiting for Chad to come back from the dinner. When Chad did get back Robbie followed him to his room.

"Who are you?" Chad asked

"Robbie Rotten, Sportacus and Stephanie's friend. I know who you are. What i don't know is why you're here Chad." Robbie said

"To be with Stephanie." said Chad

"Leave her alone. Sportacus is in love with her oh by the way it was really stupid to beat Stephanie and then come here." Robbie said

"And why is that?" asked Chad

"Because Sportacus will kill you and this town loves that girl. You won't have a friend here." Robbie said

"Listen i'm not scare of Sportacus or this town." Chad said

"All i'm saying is even i'm not stupid enough to beat Stephanie and come here or at all. I have to go." said Robbie then left

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Becky was waiting for Stephanie when she got home.

"How was the dinner?" asked Becky

"He wants me back but i'm in love with Sportacus." said Stephanie

"Did you say that?" asked Becky

"No, i told him i would think about it." Stephanie said

"What were you thinking?" asked Becky

"That he the best i could do." Stephanie said

"What about Sportacus?" Becky asked

"He's to good for me anyway i'm going to bed good night." said Stephanie walking to her room.

What Stephanie said broke Becky's heart.  
Why couldn't Stephanie see that Sportacus was in love with her to? Becky knew the one person who could help them both. She picked up the phone.

"Robbie, can we have lunch tomorrow?"  
she asked

please review 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N thank you for my favorite, follow and review. I'm really proud of this story and am glad you like it. Here's chapter 4.

The meeting

Sportacus was at Robbie's house getting ready for his day with Stephanie.

"So why does Becky want to have lunch with you?" asked Sportacus

"So we can talk. She's Stephanie's best friends and i'm yours so we should get to know each other. What are you guys doing anyways?" asked Robbie

"We'er going to lunch then a movie then i thought i could show her around your town." said Sportacus

"Why don't you guys come here for dinner i would love to see Stephanie."  
Robbie said

"I'm sure Stephanie would love that. What time should we be here?" asked Sportacus

"Six, i've got to go and so do you. I'll see you tonight." said Robbie

"Ok see ya later." Sportacus said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"Over here Becky." said Robbie

"Thank you for meeting me." Becky said sitting down.

"Sure, i got us a pizza. What is this about?" asked Robbie

"Stephanie, she thinks Sportacus is to good for her." said Becky

"That's crazy, have you seen the way he looks at her?" asked Robbie

"I know, it's Chad's fault he always told her he could do better then her and deserved better to." Becky said

"Well, he's wrong Stephanie the one who could do better and will to." said Robbie

The pizza came.

"We got to get them together." Becky said

"That won't be easy with Chad around." Robbie said

"Leave him to me." said Becky

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Sportacus was walking Stephanie home after the dinner at Robbie's house.

"So Chad's here, are you getting back together?" asked Sportacus

"I don't know." Stephanie said

"You deserves better Stephanie." Sportacus said

"I don't know about that." Stephanie said

"I do Stephanie your beautiful, smart, funny and sweet. You're perfect." Sportacus said

"Thanks but i don't think so. Oh we'er here." said Stephanie

"Well i'll just have to show you how perfect you are. Good night Stephanie."  
said Sportacus

"Good night Sportacus." Stephanie said then went inside.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Becky was at the lazy town inn.  
Becky knocked on Chad's door.

"What are you doing here Becky?" Chad asked when he opened the door.

"You need to leave." Becky said

"I told you i'm not leaving." said Chad

"She's in love with Sportacus and he's in love with her to so just leave." said Becky

"Come on you know he's to good for her." Chad said

"No he's not they would be perfect together. Know what stay, see how a real man treats the woman he loves." Becky said then left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Stephanie was waiting for Becky when she got home.

"How was your day?" asked Stephanie

"Forget my day how was your day?" Becky asked

"Perfect. It was really fun and Sportacus said i'm perfect." Stephanie said

"I told you he's in love with you to." said Becky

"No he's just a really good guy. I'm going to bed good night." Stephanie said

"Good night Stephanie." Becky said

Thanks to LazeeTownLoverr for my first review. I hope you and your friend liked this chapter. Review and let me know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 A new feeling

Becky woke Stephanie up the next day.

"What is it?" asked Stephanie

"There's something here for you. Come on." said Becky

Stephanie followed Becky into the living room. When she got there she saw the most beautiful roses she have ever seen.

"Are those for me?" asked Stephanie

"Yep." Becky said

Stephanie grabbed the card and read it.  
It said:

dear Stephanie

You are amazing. You're everything i've ever wanted in a woman. You are way to good for Chad let alone me. I wish you had feelings for me but i'm ok being friends just know you're perfect and you deserved better then Chad.

Sportacus

"Who is it from?" Becky asked

"Sportacus, i think he does have feelings for me. Here read this." Stephanie said

"Wow, what are you going to do?" asked Becky when she was done readding the card.

"I'm going to get dress then go talk to him." Stephanie said then went to her room.

Good for her Becky thought Stephanie was getting the man of her dreams.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"Sportacus can i come up?" Stephanie asked

"Sure Stephanie." Sportacus said

"The roses were beautiful thank you." Stephanie said once she was up.

"I meant what i said Stephanie." said Sportacus walking to her.

"I know." Stephanie said she couldn't move not that she wanted to. Sportacus was so close now she could feel her heart beating harder.

"I want to kiss you right here right now."  
said Sportacus putting his strong arms around her.

"Go a head." Stephanie said

Then he kissed her passionately and backed her up to the wall. She felt wanted and needed and it felt great.

"I am madly in love with you." whispered Sportacus when he stopped kissing her.

"Really?" Stephanie asked

"Yes and i really want you here and now."  
Sportacus whispered moving his strong hands up her body. Then he started kissing her neck.

"Sportacus..." Stephanie whispered before putting her arms around his head and enjoying his touch. She never felt this with Chad, she felt wanted and loved then his lips found her's again.

"I think we should go to the room." Stephanie said when Sportacus stopped kissing her.

"I think your right." said Sportacus pulling her to the room.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Back at her house Becky just got done telling Robbie what happen when there was a knock at the door. She saw Chad when she opened the door.

"She's not here Chad." said Becky

"Where is she?" Chad asked

"With Sportacus, probably in his arms right now. Stephanie got roses with a really romantic card from him so she went to go be with him." said Becky

"He'll just leave her." Chad said

"Your the one that should leave. She doesn't want or need you. She has Sportacus and he's more of a man then you will ever be. I have to go well not really but i want to. Good bye Chad." Becky said then closed the door.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

A hour later Sportacus and Stephanie were in his bed tangled in his blankets.

"You're so beautiful Stephanie." Sportacus said kissing her shoulder making her shiver.

"Are you cold?" asked Sportacus pulling her close.

"I'm fine but don't let go." Stephanie said. She could feel his muscles. She loved his strong body.

"I'd never thought you would be in bed this time of day." said Stephanie

"And i'd never thought i would be in bed with you at all. I guess we were both wrong.  
Stephanie will you go out on a date with me tonight?" Sportacus asked

"I would love to but do i have to go now?" asked Stephanie

"Not yet." Sportacus said then started kissing her neck.

Tell me know if the Sportacus/Stephanie stuff was to much. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 the first date

"Becky you better be here." said Stephanie two hours later when she got home.

"I'm here. What happened?" Becky asked sitting on me couch.

"Well, first he kiss me and backed me to the wall then he said he's madly in love with me then he started moving his hands up my body while kissing my neck. I think you can guess what happened next."  
said Stephanie

"Yes, how was that?" asked Becky

"Amazing, he felt so strong but he was so slow and sweet. I felt wanted and love now i can't go back to Chad. I have to get ready for my first date with Sportacus."  
Stephanie said then went to get ready.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

A hour later Sportacus knocked on Stephanie's door. When she opened it Sportacus couldn't believe what he saw.  
Stephanie was in a beautiful pink sundress and her hair was in a bun.

"You look amazing." said Sportacus taking her hand.

"Thanks, so do you." Stephanie said.  
Sportacus was in a blue shirt and jeans.

They walked the park talking about everything they could. When they got there Stephanie saw a blanket with candles around it.

"I thought we could have a picnic." Sportacus said pulling her to the blanket.

"I thought we were going to dinner and a movie." said Stephanie sitting down.

"I wanted to do something romantic for you." Sportacus said sitting with her.

"You didn't have to do this." said Stephanie

"Of course i did you deserved the best. I just wish it was me." Sportacus said

"It is you Sportacus." she took his hands.  
"I've been in love with you since i sixteen.  
You are smart, brave, sweet, funny and sexy. Who wouldn't want you." Stephanie said

"You are the only one that i want to want me because you're perfect and you're the only one that i want. I love you Stephanie." Sportacus said

"I love you too Sportacus." said Stephanie then they kissed.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Becky was watching tv when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello mayor." Becky said

"Hello Becky. Is Stephanie home?" asked Milford

"No she's on a date with Sportacus."  
said Becky

"Stephanie and Sportacus?" Milford asked

"Please don't be mad." said Becky

"Becky, the whole town has been waiting for this even Robbie that's why we'er going to have a party. I have to talk to Bessie. Good night Becky." said Milford

"Good night." Becky said then closed the door.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Two hours later Sportacus and Stephanie were tangled in his blankets again.

"God you're beautiful." said Sportacus kissing her neck and moving his hands up her body.

There were candles around them. This was the most romantic day and night of Stephanie's life and it all because of Sportacus her hero.

"Sportacus." Stephanie said

"What?" asked Sportacus

"Thank you for an amazing day and for wanting me." said Stephanie then kissed his lips.

"Thank you for being amazing and for wanting me." Sportacus said kissing her neck again.

"You could do better." Stephanie said then started to cry.

"There is no one better then you Stephanie." Sportacus said

"I love you and i don't want to lose you."  
said Stephanie

"You won't lose me. I'm in love with you nobody could ever change that." Sportacus said

"I'm sorry it's just Chad." Stephanie said,  
she hated him for doing this to her.

"Don't think about him just let me show you how much i love you." said Sportacus then he started kissing her neck. He was going to talk to Chad tomorrow but right now Stephanie needs him.

reviews help me so please review :-)  



End file.
